One Fun Night
by superior13579
Summary: The dance is coming up and Astrid can't decide what to wear, so Ruffnut gives her some "advice".


**One Fun Night**

Astrid held the regal gown up to herself and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She made a face and sighed. The dress was just _not_ her.

She was laying the dress aside, moving for the next one, when a throat cleared behind her, she shot upright and spun around, relaxing only when she saw it was Ruffnut Thornston. She relaxed immediately. Ruffnut was in preparation for that night's banquet, as well. Her wheat-haired friend wore a loose dressing robe, sash tied casually around her trim waist.

Ruffnut's brown eyes flicked over Astrid, and one corner of her mouth lifted. "Wow. Who knew you were hiding that under all those leather things?"

Astrid looked down, realizing that she was stark naked.

Ruffnut moved closer, her eyes sweeping appraisingly over her friend. Astrid had high, firm breasts, a little larger than Ruffnut's own, with large, rosy peaks that were pebbling from the cold. Her eyes darted down to the blonde thatch between Astrid's legs.

She moved around to stand behind Astrid, her face just above the other woman's shoulder. "You should show off more," she said, gazing into the reflection's eyes.

"That is what my grandmother says," Astrid said stiffly.

"As much as I don't like Gothi... sometimes she's right." Ruffnut licked her lips, and then asked, "Do you touch yourself?"

The other woman was startled. She began to turn around, but Ruffnut stopped her and made her face the mirror. "What?"

Enunciating slowly, Ruffnut repeated, "Do you touch yourself?"

"I fail to understand your meaning."

She barely kept from rolling her eyes. She dropped the robe on the floor, revealing her slim, nude body. She was shaved bald between her legs, something she'd discovered some time previously, when she'd had to have all her hair removed because of quarantine. Bald felt very good. Reaching around Astrid, she brought her right hand to the curls just at the top of the other woman's slit. Pressing lightly, Ruffnut breathed, "Here"

Involuntarily, Astrid gasped and thrust her hips forward. Ruffnut's finger slid into the blonde hair and over Astrid's clitoris. The warrior woman squeaked, her eyes fluttering closed, and then she tried to pull away.

Ruffnut pressed closer, bringing her other hand up to squeeze Astrid's left breast. She licked the back of Astrid's neck. Ruffnut projected desire into her friend's mind, like dragon nip projects euphoria, as she drew her finger slowly over the tip of the sensitive bud under her hand.

The princess shuddered. "N-no . . ." she moaned.

Ruffnut brought her thumb up and brushed it lightly over Astrid's nipple. She moaned, her hips straining towards Ruffnut's hand. Ruffnut gathered arousal and shoved it towards Astrid, who sighed and her head dropped back on Ruffnut's shoulder. The warrior's resistance was virtually nonexistent next to the force of Ruffnut's seduction.

Fingers playing faster against the slick, damp flesh between Astrid's thighs, Ruffnut pressed her breasts to Astrid's back. She watched the pleasure flicker across her friend's face in the mirror. The blonde-haired woman was panting, her hips moving in time to Ruffnut's hand.

Ruffnut was getting very turned on by this. But she couldn't do anything about it from behind Astrid. Pulling her backwards towards the bed, Ruffnut sat down, splaying her legs and pulling Astrid to sit between them. Ruffnut wrapped her legs around Astrid's, holding them apart. She increased the pressure on the other woman's clit. Astrid was twitching, trying to close her legs, to escape the almost painful pleasure Ruffnut evoked.

Fastening her lips just under Astrid's jaw, Ruffnut began licking and sucking at the skin there. She slipped the middle finger of her hand into the tight hole of Astrid's vagina, almost gasping at the force with which Astrid clamped her. She was tight, tighter than Ruffnut. Butting the heel of her hand up against her engorged clit, Ruffnut speared a second finger into Astrid's wet pussy. In seconds, the palm of Ruffnut's hand was slick.

Her fingers slid out, then in... out and in. Astrid moaned and thrust against her. She was close, so close...

Then, suddenly, Ruffnut's hand was gone and she was releasing Astrid, who floundered for a moment, very confused. Dazed, still foggy with lust, Astrid turned to look at Ruffnut, who was very slowly dragging her tongue over her hand. Her fingers were glistening with Astrid's juices. The other woman watched, feeling a peculiar stab of arousal, when Ruffnut stuck those fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmm," Ruffnut said huskily. "You taste good."

A shudder ran through Astrid.

She tugged Astrid further onto the huge mattress and moved on top of her. For a moment, Ruffnut looked down at her, and then she stretched out atop her, breast to breast, and pressed her lips to Astrid's. The warrior woman gasped and Ruffnut thrust her tongue into her mouth.

They kissed passionately, their hips undulating. Astrid's one arm snaked around Ruffnut's waist, while that one rolled to her side, freeing one of her own arms and pinning Astrid 's. Ruffnut lightly pinched and pulled on the other woman's nipple, until Astrid was moaning into her mouth. Just as abruptly as before, Ruffnut jerked away, shoving Astrid onto her back. She slithered down until her face was at the level of Astrid's breasts. Squeezing them together, she licked one taut peak, then the other, adding her lips, and then her teeth, lightly sucking and biting at the pebbled tips.

"Oooh," Astrid breathed.

Snaking her way down Astrid's perfect, toned body, Ruffnut reached the apex of the princess's thighs and spread the rosy lips. The musky scent was heady. Ruffnut paused a moment to breathe it in, then buried her face between Astrid 's thighs. The woman under her went perfectly still, the only sound coming out of her now a deep, ragged breathing.

Ruffnut drew her tongue up, between her swollen labia, and ran it in circles around Astrid's clit. Then she drew the nub into her mouth and sucked on it. She worked a finger into Astrid's sheath and speared rapidly in and out, rubbing the pad of her finger against the rough patch deep inside.

Astrid drew her legs up, pushing her hips off the bed. Ruffnut adjusted by removing her finger and grasping her buttocks, holding her thrusting hips in place while she darting her tongue in and out of Astrid's vulva. The other woman was making a high, keening noise now. Ruffnut didn't want to alert the guards; maybe it was time to bring this to an end. Her own thighs were moist from her arousal. She could feel her pulse between her legs, and knew she needed to come soon.

Sliding into place beside Astrid, she thrust her leg between the other woman's thighs. Astrid responded eagerly, bucking her hips against Ruffnut, her own hip bone bouncing against the bald mound between Ruffnut's legs. A moment later, she flipped Ruffnut onto her back and began thrusting in earnest, lost to everything except her driving need. Ruffnut bent her legs up, letting Astrid's thigh slide over her erect clitoris. She began thrusting in time, her hips clearing the bed.

Ruffnut pulled Astrid's head down and kissed her. For several moments, the only sounds were their muffled moans and the creak of the bed as they writhed together.

Then Ruffnut was coming, her orgasm seizing her irictrictus of pleasure unlike anything else she'd experienced. Above her, Astrid had stopped her hips, and was just pressing them hard into Ruffnut. Her spasms were so strong that Ruffnut could feel them, adding to her own.

They lay in silence, panting, on the damp sheets, limbs still entwined. Ruffnut trailed her fingers down Astrid's spine.

Suddenly, the shield maiden sat up, looking stricken.

"Something wrong?" Ruffnut asked.

"What have I done?" Astrid groaned. She sprang from the bed and ran into the refresher, slamming the door behind her.

Ruffnut lay for a moment longer on the bed, and then sat up. She felt wetness between her thighs and drew a finger over her own vulva. Licking her finger off, she saw that her thigh was wet with Astrid's nectar. Grinning, she used her finger and her tongue to clean it up.

Then she lazily got up, retrieved her robe, and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Caddman was dancing with his daughter. Something was bothering Astrid; he'd tried to hold a conversation with her, but she was distant, her gaze glassy.

Over her father's shoulder, Astrid saw Ruffnut rise from the table, a wolfish grin on her face. For one heart-stopping moment, Astrid thought Ruffnut would come over to her. Her body instantly heated, remembering earlier that evening. She was relieved to see that Ruffnut was leaving in the company of Fishlegs Ingerman, but she still had to lift her heavy mane of auburn braids to cool her flushed skin.

"Daughter, what is that on your neck?" Caddman demanded.

Realizing her mistake, Astrid let her hair fall. But Caddman had already seen the mark on her neck from Ruffnut's mouth. "I . . ."

She couldn't think of an excuse. As she floundered, she caught Ruffnut's eye. The other woman stared at her for a moment, and then very slowly and deliberately licked her lips. Helplessly, Astrid knew she would be seeking Ruffnut out later.

Caddman saw his daughter's look, and turned, but by then, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were gone. She could make up a lie, and her father would never know differently. Astrid sighed with relief, and scurried off to find a new dance partner.


End file.
